Sunbathing in Suna
by cookiesandcream91
Summary: The councilmen stepped back as sand began to form outside the window. The men had a disappointing look until they finally turned around and met the cold glare of their Kazekage. To make matters worse, they saw how the Kazekage's right hand was raised slightly and realization hit all of them: their Kazekage was blocking their only view of peeping at a bikini-clad sun-bathing Ino.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: The councilmen stepped back as sand began to form outside the window. The men had a disappointing look until they finally turned around and met the cold glare of their Kazekage. To make matters worse, they saw how the Kazekage's right hand was raised slightly and realization hit all of them: their Kazekage was blocking their only view of peeping at a bikini-clad sun-bathing Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Although he and the Kazekage were only three years apart, Hiroji looked up to him as a role model. Growing up poor, Hiroji had admired the way the Kazekage brought himself up: transforming from someone being feared to someone being adored by the village; and this inspired Hiroji to move forward with his life and not let his issues get in between.

The first job he actually acquired was helping the chef in the kitchen to make tea for the Kazekage. This job had allowed some income to come in for Hiroji, and also get a closer look at his idol. He had worked in the kitchen for months, making tea for the Kazekage and the Suna councilmen, until he moved upwards and became a delivery boy. Every morning, he would ensure that the Kazekage received the appropriate scrolls. While doing his job though, he had always wondered what he had to do in order to have the Kazekage speak to him. Hiroji was jealous of those who were able to be trained under the Kazekage.

It was after a month into his news-boy-delivery job that he finally mustered the words and asked the Kazekage the wrong question….a _stupid_, wrong question.

Instead of asking the Kazekage about battle strategies or best weapons to use, the boy had accidentally stated that he was going to ask Matsuri on a date, and if he had any advice for him. The panic hit him hard the moment those words left his mouth, and he had stared at the Kazekage for a long time with a nervous look, watching as the Kazekage had finally looked up from the scroll he had been reading and stared at him with his typical expressionless look.

"I-I'm s-sorry, s-sir… That was an inappropriate question. It won't happen again." Hiroji had quickly said, looking down at his feet.

"Good," Gaara had responded while looking back at what he was reading.

Hiroji had mentally cursed himself, unsure of what to do. He knew why he had asked the question though. Although still not fully confirmed, word around the village had been that the Kazekage was dating a blond kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf village. He had imagined that if a stoic person like the Kazekage could get someone, then shy Hiroji should be able to get someone too.

"Don't be late." the Kazekage had then said, and Hiroji was surprised yet relieved at the quick statement.

After that strange day, Hiroji's conversations with the Kazekage had become more frequent and open. Towards the end of the day, Hiroji would explain to the Kazekage about his dreams of owning a school to teach about science and chemistry since he had felt as if Suna lacked scholars in that area, and the Kazekage had been a good listener and had even provided his thoughts on the matter as well. After a few months of conversations with the kage, Hiroji had felt as if he made a friend. His loyalty to his Kazekage grew.

Aside from ensuring that the kage had everything he needed, he had also been entrusted with ensuring that a guest room had been well prepared for a Ino Yamanaka. At first, he wasn't sure why she had been treated as a higher priority to the kage compared to other nobel visitors, but the moment Hiroji first met Ino, he had immediately known that this was the kunoichi in which the Kazekage was in a relationship with. And to his bigger surprised, she was completely opposite of who his leader was.

With long blond hair and bright blue eyes, he had found out the hard way that Ino was someone who spoke her mind easily, not caring about who was around to hear her.

_**\- Flashback -**_

_"You must be Hiroji?" Ino asked, her arm locked around Gaara's as the trio stood by the gates of Suna._

_"Y-Yes." Hiroji replied nervously, bowing his head._

_Ino giggled at his movements and shook her head. "There's no need for that!"_

_Hiroji stood up straight and nodded, mentally kicking himself. Of course he didn't have to do that. Ino wasn't married to the Kazekage. But seeing how close the two were, it was almost as if they were._

_"R-Right, sorry!"_

_"No need to apologize," Ino said, before a teasing smile crept on to her lips, "Say, how was your first date with Matsuri?"_

_Hiroji's face blushed and he stared at Ino and then towards the Kazekage, and then back to Ino. The only person he had spoken about that had been...the Kazekage. Hiroji gave another glance at his leader and saw the corner of his lips curved slightly upwards. It was the first time Hiroji had seen his leader show even an ounce of amusement towards anything._

_"I-It went well, actually. We will be having dinner tonight again. I believe she likes me too..."_

_Ino clapped her hands in excitement and gave a little jump. "That's great! You two make such cute people! Now remember, Gaara sees Matsuri as a little sister, even if he won't say it…. So make sure you make her happy if you don't want to be buried alive under sand." Ino said, giving him a wink._

_Hiroji's smile dropped and he glanced back at his leader, noticing how Gaara had his eyes closed but now his smile was more evident…_

_The Kazekage was smiling…_

_...And Hiroji didn't like that smile._

**_\- End Flashback - _**

It was close to evening and Hiroji ran towards the large meeting room with a pile of scrolls in his hands. Opening the door with his back, he walked inside the room and stopped, noticing the eleven Suna councilmembers huddled around one of the windows. Knowing that the Kazekage would be coming in soon, Hiroji placed one scroll on the round table in front of the empty chairs.

After he placed the last one on the table, Hiroji walked towards the group of men. Since they were all crowding near the window, Hiroji wasn't able to see what they were looking at. But based on the expression on their faces, it must have been something good.

"Look at those legs…"

"Forget the legs, that bikini top looks like it's about to fall off…"

"...I've...I've never seen so much exposed skin before…"

Hiroji coughed loudly and frowned after he saw that none of the councilmen were moving, nor even turning their heads to him. Coughing again, he spoke loudly. "Kazekage-sama should be coming in soon!"

A few of the councilmen turned around and frowned at him. "Then do something useful for once kid and lock the door if he's coming!"

Hiroji gaped. "Wh-What!? No! He's the Kazekage and he's _coming_. Did you gentlemen already forget about the meeting!"

"...Easy to forget about the day's tasks with that girl's body in display over there…" One of the councilmen said as few others pushed him aside to get a better view.

"What are you talking about?" Hiroji asked lowly as he walked towards the window.

After a few seconds of pushing some of the elder councilmen aside, Hiroji looked through the window and his eyes widened. There, not too far from the Kazekage tower, on the roof of the adjacent building, laid a bikini-clad Ino Yamanaka. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail. She wore sunglasses and had one arm resting lazily behind her head. She wore nothing but a blue two-piece bikini. The bikini top was tight around her chest and Hijori could see the outline of her chest perfectly. Her bikini bottom was small and Hijori was scared that the slightest movement could cause the small..._very small_...piece of fabric to shift and show all of Suna's councilmen (and himself) her goodies. She had one leg bent and her other hand laid peacefully on her stomach.

The councilmen, who were all above the age of fifty, continued to stare and drool at her and Hijori wondered if these men ever saw a naked woman in their lives. However, he had to admit that she also caused him to turn his head one more time before walking away from the window.

Nonetheless, the moment he turned his head, he almost screamed as he stood right in front of a not-so-amused Kazekage.

Gulping nervously, Hijori began to speak. "K-Kazekage-s-sama...I-I tried to tell them that you were c-c-coming…. B-But they wouldn't listen to me!"

The Kazekage said nothing and Hijori wondered if he even knew who the councilmen were drooling at. Nonetheless, based on the Kazekage's narrowed eyes, Hijori knew that his leader knew at what the important, nobel Suna councilmen were going gaping at with amusement and ...near arousement?

"G-Gentlemen, Kazekage-sama is here! We must commence the meeting!" Hijori said, trying to get the men's attention.

His announcement didn't work as the councilmen continued to stare at the window and make comments about the blond Konoha kunoichi that made his whole face turned red. He took a quick glance at his kage and wondered how he hasn't killed these men yet.

"H-Hey, what's going on!? Where did this sand come from!?"

"Is it another sandstorm? I thought we weren't expecting one until another week!"

Hijori looked at the councilmen step back as sand began to form outside the window. The men had a disappointing look until the moment they finally turned around and met the cold glare of their Kazekage. To make matters more awkward, and scarier, they saw how the Kazekage's right hand was raised slightly and realization hit all of them: their Kazekage was blocking their only view of peeping at a bikini-clad sun-bathing Ino Yamanaka.

The councilmen sat down on their chairs without much to say, a few of them turning their heads towards the window and sighing in disappointment as the sand was still there, blocking their view of a near-naked Ino.

* * *

Ino loved sunny days, but she hated the dry hot sunny days of Suna. While seeing Gaara always excited her, she despised the hot weather Suna had. If it weren't for being Kazekage, she would have told him to travel to Konoha more often. Sakura had suggested to her the idea of sun-bathing in order to kill time, as sun-bathing in Konoha did nothing due to all of the trees around. Suna, on the other hand, had sun everywhere, so no matter where she was, she knew she would get a nice, even tan. She had made sure that she packed her only swimsuit before leaving Konoha.

Yawning tiredly, Ino turned around on the towel she had laid on the roof of one of the buildings. With her back facing the sun, she placed her arms underneath her head as a pillow and closed her eyes. With the slight breeze passing by, the area was a good spot for late naps.

However, the moment she felt herself drift to sleep, the feeling of a finger brushing up her spine had her eyes wide open in seconds. Raising her head upwards and taking off her sunglasses, she looked up and smiled as Gaara stared back at her.

"I thought you were going to be busy the whole day." she said, putting her sunglasses back on and resting her head back on to her arms.

He didn't say anything as he got on one knee and grabbed one of the strings from her bikini top. Ino raised her head again and took off her sunglasses.

"Gaara, what are you doing?"

"You're a distraction." he simply said and with one swift movement, pulled the string and off came her bikini-top.

Ino shrieked, quickly getting on her knees and covering her bare chest with her arms.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?!"

He grabbed her shoulders and laid her back on the towel, swinging a leg over her as he got on his knees on top of her. Ino gave him a strange look, wondering what he was up to, and her eyes widened as he grabbed her forearms and pulled her arms to her side, allowing him to get a full view of her naked chest.

"Gaara!? Someone can see us! Let go of my arms and give me back my top!"

"No one's watching." he stated calmly, leaning down and kissing her neck.

Ino moaned in pleasure, whispering into his ear as she felt his hand travel down to her side and play with the string of her bikini bottom. "G-Gaara...not here...please...We may be on a roof but we're in public."

"You distracted my meeting today." he simply said before biting her neck hard.

Ino arched her back and closed her eyes. She wondered what he was talking about but as soon as she turned her head and saw the Kazekage tower not too far from where they were, realization hit her.

Giggling, Ino dug her hands in Gaara's red hair and lifted one leg so it rested around his waist. "Did they get a good view at least?"

Her teasing question earned her a glare from him, and for a moment, Ino became scared. Although she knew that he would never hurt her, watching his glare made her remember Gaara from years ago during the Chunin exams.

"O-Ok, I'll tan somewhere else." she said, but the intensity of his glare didn't falter.

Gaara leaned back down and Ino trembled as his breath tickled her neck.

"No," he said in a raspy voice. "This view is only for me."

Ino's eyes widened but before she could ask him anything else, he grabbed her arm and pulled up on her feet. Face bright red, Ino tried to cover her bare breasts again with her hands but was stopped as his arm wrapped around her chest, covering her breasts completely. Ino looked down at his arm around her chest as he pulled her back until her back met his chest.

"Wait, I need to get my towel!" she said, trying to bend down to grab the towel beneath her feet but his arm around her tightened, stopping her from moving.

"You don't need that." he said, lowering his head in order place a kiss on her right shoulder.

"We're going home?" Ino asked, turning her head towards him and placing a kiss on the tattoo on his forehead as he began to nibble her shoulder.

"No," Gaara said as he finally raised his head and looked at her in the eyes. Ino raised an eyebrow as she noticed the aroused look on his face. "I know a place where you can keep sun-bathing...and no one will be able to see us...or hear us…"

Ino smirked as she placed her head back and rested it on his shoulder. "Show me the way then, _Kazekage_…" she purred.

Gaara turned her around and pulled her towards him roughly, hearing her wince as her bare chest hit his rough armor. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, crushing her lips onto his. She felt a large amount of sand enclosed around them as her feet were no longer touching the roof of the building they were just in.


End file.
